


The Art of Concealment

by MrProphet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Art of Concealment

Inspector Chavin relaxed in the command seat of the  _Wandering Turtle_  and watched her current co-pilot at work. His head moved slowly from side to side, the nostrils of his hawksbill nose flaring as though to catch a scent, although of course no-one could actually follow a scent-trail in space.

"Still nothing?" she asked.

"Force sensing is an art, more than a science," Tarris Yo replied. The Jedi investigator was a near-human; younger than Chavin, but older than her tech-op, Glyda, although more than that she could not have said. He had a fierce intensity that made him poor company on an extended flight, especially in a cramped old Dynamic like the  _Turtle_ , although Glyda seemed to like it.

"What about science?" Chavin called back to the ops room just behind the cockpit. One of Glyda's modifications to the venerable ship, this was the heart of the  _Turtle_ 's souped up sensor and communications array and the tech-op's personal fortress, defended by more locks than the Senate Chamber on Coruscant and the overpowering spice aroma of the many Gamorian takeaways that had met their fate there.

"Not a ping," Glyda responded, "but then that's what our aquiline friend is here for."

"Supposedly," Chavin agreed.

"It's next to impossible to sense a person who is just there," Tarris explained. "A Jedi can sense intent to some degree, action more so, because they cause a ripple in the Force; the more focused the intent, the more violent the action, the greater the ripple."

"Is piracy not violent enough?"

"I'm seeking one pirate in a sector of space not short on pirates. If you wished to hide a blaster shot from detection, what would you do?"

"Use a suppressor," Chavin replied. And fire it in the open on a bright day."

"Exactly," the Jedi said. "To hide violent thoughts, you place yourself among violent people. To hide violent acts, commit them in an area known for violence. I suspect that the slicer is having the same problem sifting the ion trails in the area."

"It's true," Glyda agreed, "but watch who you're calling a slicer."

Chavin laughed. "I first found you when you sliced your homeworld's central banking hub," she reminded Glyda.

"Well, yes; I slice. I just don't like labels."

Tarris' nose wrinkled.

"You've got something?"

"Something fresh, yes," Tarris replied. "Fear; someone in danger."

"Set a course," Chavin said, securing her harness. "Glyda; send coordinates and course to sector control, then bring up the deflector shields and get the laser cannons online."

"Inspector; my understanding was that we were only here to  _find_  a pirate cruiser, not engage it in a... venerable ship like this."

"I don't know about you, Jedi," Chavin replied, "but a Sector Ranger doesn't ignore a cry for help."

Tarris smiled grimly. "Just checking," he said.


End file.
